


Love Scenario

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dan wears highlighter, Dan wears makeup and looks like a fairy, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Non-Conforming Dan, Getting Together, M/M, Makeup, Music Store, Phil is head over heels in love with this boy, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace, animal facts, flirty!dan, its great, that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: When Phil first saw him in the spring, he thought he looked like bubblegum.





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask a few months ago from someone talking about how this person they knew from high school was completely different and confident and they liked that, and this was inspired by that bc it was such a cute thing. I really wanted to write a fic where Dan wears makeup and soft things, so this is a very Dan-centric fic and I hella dig it. Also feel free to let me know other things y'all want me to write! The title of this song is from Love Scenario by iKon! Special thanks to dandelionisonfire for screaming with me about this fic, ty ly bb

When Phil first saw him in the spring, he thought he looked like bubblegum. 

His brown hair was curly atop his head, little messy ringlets that were so effortless yet still so _stylish_. His eyes were shining, framed by long eyelashes that kissed the freckles on his cheeks. Those very eyes were like pools of honey, sparkling with a light of their own and golden brown in the sunlight. His cheeks were pink, lips resembling cherry blossoms, and it was such a beautiful contrast to his porcelain skin that Phil could have sworn he was a walking doll. He was wearing makeup, that much Phil could tell from afar, with a light dusting of pink eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. There was a smattering of glitter on his cheekbones. Highlighter? Phil didn’t know the logistics of makeup, but he thought this boy was absolutely stunning. 

He was wearing high waisted shorts, ones that showed off his pretty, rounded thighs and had six buttons on the front. Phil wondered if the buttons actually did what they were supposed to, or if they were just for show. He was wearing a light pink crop top with a small embroidered cactus on the breast. His pink converse matched his shirt and everything about him was _pink_ and _bright_ and Phil lost it completely when he saw the boy blow a bubble out of bubblegum he was chewing. 

There was an inkling of familiarity pitting in Phil’s chest, one that grew as he looked at this boy, frozen in the fruit section at Tesco. He’s seen him before. He _knows_ he has. But he also thinks he would remember somebody as confident and ethereal as this boy. 

The boy licked his lips, tongue swiping across his bottom lip as he picked up a grapefruit and looked it over. Phil’s eyes were drawn to those beautifully pink lips and he briefly wondered if he wore colour stain to make them have more colour. There was no possible way that somebody’s lips could be _that_ pink. 

He was fully aware that he was staring, getting lost in this boy’s beauty. It was almost as though he were drowning in the most gorgeous sense, his lungs filling with flower petals, heart beating fast in his chest. He didn’t normally like the feeling of drowning, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to mind at that moment. 

His gaze flickered upwards and then he was meeting a pair of hazelnut eyes, ones that were soft and filled with amusement. Phil’s heart completely stopped as the boy’s lips turned upwards in a small smile, nose crinkling cutely. He bit his lip, still grinning, and then he was winking before turning away and walking away, grapefruit in hand. 

Phil couldn’t help but feel as though his heart was the grapefruit, carried away by delicate hands and honey eyes. 

-

The feeling of knowing didn’t go away. In fact, it grew until Phil couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy who looked like bubble gum, the boy with caramel eyes and dimples in his cheeks. 

He _knows_ he’s seen him before, could feel it in his chest, but he couldn’t seem to figure out where. Maybe he was a stranger on the street he’d passed randomly, or a worker in a store. Maybe he had appeared in Phil’s dreams like a cheesy romcom. 

Somehow, he ended up grabbing his yearbook and flicking threw it, just because he needed to _know_. To make sure. 

It was his final yearbook, the last one before he graduated, so he started with his own year. There was nobody who resembled the bubblegum boy in his year, so he switched to the previous. Again, nothing. He was about to give up hope - Phil had never been a patient man - before he stumbled across the picture of somebody two years younger than he, with dimpled cheeks and an awkward smile on his face. Those yearbook photos never did people justice. 

But there he was. Daniel Howell. The same Daniel Howell who had been in Phil’s very catholic private school, who sang in the sermons so quietly that nobody could hear him. The same Daniel Howell who had been bullied for his earrings, which obviously made him _gay_. The same Daniel Howell who hunched into himself in order to hide away from the prying eyes of others, who was so insecure that Phil hadn’t even been able to _recognise him_ when seeing him on the street. 

For a moment, Phil just sat there gaping at his yearbook like a sixteen year old who had seen a bomb ass picture of his crush. He didn’t look like a twenty-one year old man at that very moment. 

Because the Daniel Howell he knew was nothing like the Daniel Howell in the store. 

How long had it been since Phil had last seen him? Three years? And in that time period, Dan had become confident enough in himself to wear high waisted shorts and a pink crop top. Confident enough to wear makeup, to wear _glitter_ on his face. He was so different from his sixteen year old self, and Phil couldn’t help but be in complete and utter awe at this boy- this man, who had turned his life around in a way that Phil would have never suspected. 

Dan was _rocking_ it, and the best part was that he _knew it._

Phil didn’t know Dan anymore, maybe Dan didn’t even recognise him either, but he was beyond proud, chest swelling with the emotion until he was gripping his yearbook and grinning down at the tiny picture of sixteen year old Dan. “You did good,” Phil whispered like some creep, running his finger over the picture. 

If only the younger Dan could see how confident he was now. Maybe then, his eyes would have shined a tad bit brighter. 

-

Phil hadn’t meant to see Dan again. 

Sure, he thought about it almost daily, mainly because he was a weirdo with a shallow crush on the guy because he was too damn pretty for his own good. But he hadn’t tried to actively go out of his way to find Dan. 

So when Phil walked into a record shop right off of his university’s campus, Phil was so shocked at Dan’s appearance that he almost walked out. 

Peachy Keen Records was one of those places that just shouted _comfort_ , had been Phil’s second home during his first year at uni. He’d stopped coming so much the past few months due to his low bank account balance, but he couldn’t deny that he missed the place more than he missed his own parents’ home. 

The walls were painted with different designs, a giant mural of a cat playing the saxophone on one wall and another of a girl skateboarding and listening to a tape player. There were stickers all over the windows and records _everywhere_. Obviously. Because it was a record shop. 

But the best part was that there were two cats that lived there, two orange ones named Rusty Shackleford and Gozer, who liked to climb on the customers’ shoulders. 

Usually Thomas, the owner, was playing some kind of weird music when Phil walked in. The one time Phil had walked in listening to a band called Zeal and Ardor that mixed together black metal and gospel music was one of the strangest experiences of Phil’s life. 

Today was no different. He walked in to the noise of some spooky synth music playing and raised his eyebrows. Thomas never seemed to disappoint. 

Except, when Phil rounded the corner, it wasn’t Thomas at the registers. It was Dan, leaning over the counter, record player beside him, as he explained to a customer that the music playing was by an artist called Raydar and he was apparently playing it because they had just gotten the new record in that day. 

He looked good- amazing. _Wonderful_. Phil didn’t have any words to describe him, truly. He was still wearing his highlighter, but this time it showed a blue shine to his pale face. He was wearing a black choker and a knitted blue sweater that seemed so incredibly soft that Phil kind of just wanted to burrow himself in it. From where he was standing, Phil could see his floral skinny jeans, ones that were white with pink and blue and yellow flowers, as well as white boots. His nails were painted as well, just a sparkly silver colour, which were tapping on the counter to the beat. 

He looked up as Phil entered and greeted him hello with a wide smile that made his eyes absolutely shine, and Phil thought he may be in love despite the guys’ weird taste in music. 

Phil froze for a good ten seconds, panicking, and then Dan was turning back to the customer, laughing at something she said. He tilted his head back and let out the sweetest laugh that Phil had ever heard, curls bouncing off his forehead, and Phil can’t believe he let this perfect human slip through his fingers in high school. 

He shook his head, tried to take in a deep breath despite the way his lungs were literally constricted. He needed to get ahold of himself. God, Phil was too gay for his own good. Couldn’t even get past a cute boy without freezing entirely. 

So he distracted himself with cats. Walked over to the window where a cat bed was hanging and buried his face into the warm amber fur. Nutmeg let out a surprised yell before relaxing into his touch, touching her nose to Phil’s forehead and purring. 

He stayed like that for a while, knowing that he probably looked so weird for coming into a record shop just to bury his face in a cat, but they couldn’t just expect their customers to _not_ do that. They were all deprived college students unable to have animals on campus. At this point, Phil would murder to be able to have a chance like this. (There was also another cat that lived in the art store down the street named Jabba, but Phil wasn’t an artist so he didn’t have an excuse to go in there as much). 

A warm chuckle greeted his ears and that was the reason that brought Phil out of his cat trance, straightening up and brushing the stray fur off of his face. Although he expected it, he wasn’t truly ready for the sight of Dan standing next to him, so close that Phil could smell the scent of roses on his skin. 

His eyes were warm, brown, pools of honey that completely melted Phil from the inside-out. There were freckles dotted across his nose and his dimples were showing, and did Phil mention he was gay? “I see you’ve found what you’re looking for,” Dan mused, and it took Phil longer than he’d like to admit that Dan _wasn’t_ referring to himself, but rather the cat that Phil had buried his head in. 

Phil’s face was so red that it burned and he chuckled, rubbing his neck. “I’d like to make a _purr_ -chase,” Phil said seriously, wanting to die as soon as the words came out. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he have nice things? Why did God _hate_ him?

But maybe God _didn’t_ hate him, because then Dan was throwing his head back and laughing loudly, face absolutely glowing - or maybe it was just his highlighter, but that didn’t really matter. It was entirely possible that Dan was just humouring him, laughing because Phil was a customer and he was supposed to, but if that were the case then Dan was a fantastic actor. His laugh didn’t seem fake at all, instead so genuine that it made Phil laugh along, feeling warmth flooding his chest. “Did you need help finding anything?” Dan asked softly, his lips still in a soft smile. 

And here was where the conversation was dwindling down. Phil didn’t need help, not really, and Dan surely knew that. Phil would say he was okay, Dan would nod, tell him to holler if he needed him, and then they would leave each other alone. 

“What album do you recommend?” Was what came out of Phil’s mouth, making Dan’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Aside from Raydar,” Phil tacked on at the end as an afterthought. 

Dan hummed and rubbed his hands together. He bit his lip, thinking, the skin turning white under the hold of his teeth. Phil couldn’t look away, almost as though Dan were a drug that Phil couldn’t possibly get enough of. “I have a very large taste in music,” Dan admitted after a moment, before listing off some albums. “Screaming Females, Sleater Kinney, Tom Rosenthal, Mustard Plug, Aurora, Monsta X. You name it, I’ll probably listen to it.” 

Phil chuckled, slightly in awe of Dan’s obvious liking for music. He recognised a few of the names, but others - like Mustard Plug and Screaming Females - were completely new to him. “Grab me an album or two that are your favourites. I’ll give them a listen.” 

Dan held up his finger, as though saying _give me a moment_ , and then he disappeared from Phil’s side. Phil watched as he walked down the aisles, grabbing a record from one shelf, and then another a bit further down. When he came back, he shoved two in Phil’s hands and kept a third one in his own hands, walking to the record player that was still blaring Raydar. 

Without a word, he took Raydar out and popped a new one in, starting it with gusto. He grinned. “Listen and be amazed by Screaming Females.”

The band was interesting, to say the least. The vocalist was a woman with a very unique, throaty voice, one that most people would think sounded weird. However, Phil thought it was charming. (Although maybe that’s because Dan was so excited about the band. That was entirely a possibility). Phil found that he was smiling along with Dan, so wide that his cheeks hurt, and he couldn’t seem to wipe it away. 

It’s just that Dan was so endearing. His eyes sparkled when he talked about his favourite songs and he swayed along to the music, his face relaxed, seeming as though he were becoming one with the music. Gozer hopped onto Dan’s shoulder halfway through and Dan just stood there as the cat dug his claws into his skin for purchase. Phil knew that must hurt, but Dan didn’t even flinch, just accepting it as fact. 

They listened to half of the album together, only interrupted by Dan having to check people out. He didn’t tell Phil to leave him alone, didn’t seem to get annoyed by his presence. In fact, he seemed delighted to be doing this, to be showing his interests to Phil. They were both leaning over the counter, heads close as they whispered about their favourite kinds of music or nothing at all. 

Phil ended up buying the album, and the other two in his arms as well, despite never having listened to Monsta X or Tom Rosenthal. (Later on, he realised he bought a KPOP album, but he listened to it anyways, thinking about how it was one of Dan’s favourites, and he found that he didn’t mind it at all). 

-

Visits with Dan started to get much more frequent. 

At first, Phil started using excuses to go back to the record store, saying he needed Citizen’s new album or that he was just grabbing something for a friend. But then, he ran out of excuses and began to show up just to see Dan. Or the cats. But mostly Dan. 

No longer was Dan just a pretty face that Phil wanted to look at all day, but rather a friend that brightened his day. Of course, Phil was still completely whipped for him, would probably do everything and anything just to make him smile, that same smile that brightened the entire room and put the sun to shame. Dan always came to work with his makeup done completely and dressed in clothes that made Phil swoon. Well, most of the time.

One day, about a week after Phil had started to regularly show up at Dan’s work, Dan decided to wear short jean shorts, white socks with pink frillies at the top, and a shirt that said _Twink Disaster_ in pretty pink font. His eyeliner was so sharp that it could kill a man and when the sun hit his face just right, Phil could see golden highlighter sparkling on his cheekbones. 

When Phil had first seen him, his eyes bulged so wide, heart nearly giving out, and he inhaled his soy chai latte so violently that he ended up coughing for several minutes while Dan patted him on the back. He didn’t ask Dan if that was appropriate to wear to work solely because he’d seen Thomas wear a shirt that said _Fuck Trump_ in blaring black letters before. They weren’t exactly a professional business, and Dan seemed to take that to heart. 

“Are you okay?” Dan asked cheekily, a smirk on his face as Phil’s sputtering decreased. He licked his lips, tongue sliding over his lips, and Phil saw a glint of a tongue piercing. He decided that Dan Howell was going to be the death of him.

Phil nodded and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, checking to see if any drool had slipped out. There was a little, at the corner of his lip. Hopefully Dan hadn’t seen, but judging by the way Dan’s eyes brightened, he had a feeling Dan knew _exactly_ what was wrong. “I’m great!” Phil chirped, taking another sip of his latte. “Fantastic even. Just peachy. Did you know that if you lift a kangaroo’s tail off the ground, it can’t hop because it uses its tail for balance?”

Dan chuckled and leaned against the counter. He ran his fingers through his hair, the curls springing free as he did so. “Is that right? I didn’t know that.” A pause. “Did you know that the fingerprints of a koala are so indistinguishable from humans that they have on occasion been confused at a crime scene?”

And here, Phil had thought that he’d known every weird fact about animals, but Dan always surprised him. “I see I have a rival in the animal fact department,” Phil muttered, sulking as he leaned over to where Gozer was laying down and put his face in the cat’s fur. The cat let out a sleepy _‘mrrp!’_ before stretching and falling back asleep. 

The topic of Dan’s choice of clothing that day turned into Dan and Phil talking about random facts together. Phil kept his hands loosely in Gozer’s fur, but kept his eyes on Dan, on the way he presented himself, so confident and beautiful. He looked at Phil from under his eyelashes a lot, almost like he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Phil- and Phil had no doubt in his head that Dan knew the effect he had on him. 

Phil couldn’t bring himself to be mad about it. If his pining was that obvious and Dan hadn’t stopped talking to him, then there shouldn’t be anything to worry about. Dan deserved to know that he was beautiful in every way. If Phil’s gawking made him more confident, then Phil was okay with his little (giant) crush being public knowledge.

“I wish we’d gotten to know each other in high school,” Phil softly murmured one day, running his fingers over the collection of records in the metal section. He could feel his face heating up at the admittance, but he didn’t take it back. It was true, and Dan always deserved to know the truth. 

Dan hummed. He had a sheet of stickers in his hand and was currently decorating Phil’s face with it. He stuck one by Phil’s eye, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He was wearing his tongue piercing again that day and it was a pretty yellow colour that matched his oversized yellow jumper. “You wouldn’t have liked me in high school,” Dan stated, matter-of-factly.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do you say that?” he asked, because he truly couldn’t see a time where he _wouldn’t_ want to be blessed by Dan’s company. 

“I’m not the same person I was back then,” Dan told him. “I wasn’t confident in myself and I didn’t _like_ myself. I was unsure of who I was and it made me an easy target. If we’d been close, you would have been an outcast as well. I wouldn’t have wanted that for you.”

“I don’t care about any of that though,” Phil replied softly. Dan stuck a sticker on the tip of Phil’s nose and they grinned at each other for a moment before Phil continued. “I think we were all trying to find ourselves in high school. We all change a lot once we get out of that environment because we’re able to express ourselves more and we don’t have to wear stupid school uniforms. Being in a catholic school made it extra hard, because they were stricter about how we acted all the time. I think I’d still have liked you as much back then as I do now.”

Dan was silent for a long while. There was a pretty pink blush on his cheeks that reminded Phil of the sakura trees he’d seen on his trip to Japan a few years back. His smile was soft when he reached forward and held Phil’s hand in his own, sticking a heart shaped sticker on his palm. As he did, he sealed the action with a kiss on top of the sticker. Phil felt those lips burning into his skin, leaving behind a brand. Phil was never going to wash that hand again. 

“I think we met each other at just the right time,” Dan murmured, and Phil didn’t have enough words to say to disagree, to tell Dan that he wished he’d known him sooner so they could have as much time together as possible.

So instead, he just said, “do you want to get ice cream with me after work?”

The answer Dan gave him wasn’t really an answer at all, but rather a grin and a sarcastic, “is that really a question?” Because apparently Phil didn’t need to ask him twice for him to agree.

He still had two hours left before he got off work, but Phil stayed the whole time. Dan put in an Aurora record and Phil closed his eyes, listening to the music and how calm it made him feel. He felt as though he could be here all day, sitting right next to Dan, surrounded by records and music and cats and _Dan_ , _Dan, Dan_. Phil was aware that he was absolutely whipped for the younger man, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Falling for Dan was easy. It fit into his life like he was made for this, made to love Dan. He didn’t know if he believed in soulmates, but if they were real, he had no doubt in his head that Dan was made for him. They got along so well, like strawberries and chocolate, like sunlight and flowers, and there was never a moment where Phil was bored. They liked the same types of music, had the same kind of humour, and Phil supported Dan’s style more than he supported the Queen. 

Was that bad? Probably. But Dan _was_ Phil’s queen, so he didn’t exactly need two.

After Dan got off work, clocking out and handing over the keys to Thomas, they made their way towards an ice cream shop that was only a few blocks away. It was called Sub Zero and was probably one of Phil’s favourite places to go because they mixed the ice cream flavours themselves out of a liquid base and then froze it with liquid nitrogen. The result was a decadent ice cream that melted in your mouth, better than anything Phil had ever tasted before. 

The place was usually packed full of people, so once they ordered their ice creams - Phil with peanut butter and chocolate, and Dan with vanilla with raspberries - they decided to ditch Sub Zero and find a nice place to sit in the park near the university campus. 

They found a bench easily enough, one sat under some trees to give them shade and facing a small pond with a fountain in the middle. Phil suddenly became nervous, wondering if this was a date, if Dan really liked him or if he just liked to make Phil flustered. Wondering if he was even _good enough_ for Dan or if Dan would be happy with him. He stuffed the ice cream into his mouth to silence his thoughts, focusing on how Dan’s bare thigh was resting against his own, so warm and welcoming, and Phil didn’t know what he was worried about.

This was _Dan_. Dan, who was so honest and kind, who didn’t judge people no matter what, who knew that Phil had a crush on him and accepted him anyways. The same Dan who listened to spooky synth music but still cried over KPOP artists, and who wore fluffy pink jumpers and chokers with a heart on it. 

This was the same Dan who was currently nudging Phil with his knee, asking him if he was okay with concerned eyes. 

Phil bit his lip, chuckling awkwardly. His face felt hot, but he trusted Dan enough to tell him what was going through his head. “I’m a bit nervous,” Phil told him honestly. “Is this a date? Am I good enough for you if it is? I feel like I’m having ice cream with a God or something.” 

Dan cooed and knocked his ice cream against Phil’s. A bit of raspberry fell onto Phil’s knee, but he didn’t mind, just picked it up and shoved it into his mouth. “You don’t need to be nervous. It’s just me,” Dan murmured. “Do you want it to be a date?”

“Is that even a question?” Phil snorted, mimicking Dan’s earlier comment, and beaming as Dan let out an amused giggle. 

“Cool. It’s a date then. As for you being good enough for me, you’re more than good enough. You treat me like a real person and I’ve never gotten along so easily with someone before. Plus, you’re really honest about everything you’re feeling and I don’t know anybody who does that. I’m just a person, Phil. A person who likes you. A lot. I think that’s all that really matters, don’t you?”

By the end of Dan’s short speech, Phil felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. His face hurt from smiling so wide and there was flowers growing in his chest, sprouting in his bones, thriving through his veins. Phil had known there was no need to worry about such miniscule things, but it was always better to hear it straight from Dan’s mouth rather than just assuming everything. Assumptions were what destroyed relationships, and he definitely didn’t want that with Dan. “So we’re both on the same page?” Phil asked, making Dan laugh loudly. 

“Both on the same page,” Dan confirmed, and then before Phil could protest, he shoved his ice cream at Phil’s face, effectively smearing the dessert all over Phil’s nose and lips. “Now shut up and eat your ice cream, you dork.” 

Phil cried out in shock, his face suddenly freezing cold. He pouted, ice cream dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. “How could you do this to someone you like? Aren’t you supposed to be nice to them so they like you back?”

Dan shrugged, taking a bite of his ice cream and removing any evidence that it had been on Phil’s face. “I’ve already wooed you, though. No take-backsies.” 

It was infuriating yet endearing that Dan already knew just how far Phil was up his ass, knowing there was no way Phil would take it back no matter how mean Dan was to him. Phil couldn’t complain about it, feeling relaxed now that all of his concerns were out of the way, knowing that Dan actually liked him _back_ , that he wasn’t just imagining everything. 

Maybe he should be more nervous now knowing that this was a date, but he wasn’t. They had no expectations, no pressure on them. They could just be themselves and enjoy what they were, what they were doing together, just as they did in the confinement of the record shop. Except now, Dan was getting out his headphones, sticking one in Phil’s ear and the other in his own, and he was playing a French song that Phil had never heard of, but that Phil knew every single word to. 

Dan serenaded him in French, vanilla ice cream dribbling down his fingers, and Phil had forgotten about his own treat so he was in the same boat. He was too busy staring at Dan, at the way his lips moved to the lyrics, how his voice sounded when he was singing in a different language, the little glint of his tongue ring whenever he opened his mouth. 

Phil couldn’t stop himself when he leaned forward, cupping Dan’s cheek with his free hand, thumb pressed to his dimple. Dan’s eyes were shining, his singing coming to a cease even though the music didn’t stop, playing random nonsense that Phil didn’t understand as he slowly inched his lips towards Dan’s own. Apparently he was going too slowly, because Dan muttered out a teasing, “just get on with it,” and closed the gap between them. 

Kissing Dan was something that Phil didn’t think he’d ever get the pleasure to do. He tasted like vanilla ice cream and raspberries and the lip tint he was wearing. Phil didn’t mind that he was going to have stained pink lips when they parted. He just pressed closer, running his thumb over Dan’s cheekbone, forgetting all about the highlighter there. It didn’t matter anyway. They were too far into it to notice anything else, just a long, innocent kiss that really allowed them to explore each other, to get used to the way the other kissed. Because heaven knows that they were going to be doing a lot of kissing from then on. Dan may run out of lip tint sooner than he was expecting, that’s for sure.

Just as soon as it started, their kiss came to an end as Dan jerked backwards and let out a high pitched squeal. 

Phil’s head was hazy as he stared at him in confusion, at how Dan was suddenly standing and not sitting next to him anymore. At how Dan had dropped his ice cream cone on the ground, the cone splitting into sad little pieces, and how there was a spot of brown dripping down Dan’s knee that looked suspiciously like Phil’s own ice cream. 

It took him much longer than he’d like to admit to realise what had happened, how he’d apparently gotten so into the kiss that he completely forgot about the ice cream in his hand, how he’d tipped it onto Dan’s lap like the klutz he was. 

Dan stared at him, wiping his fingers through the mess on his thighs, and Phil dumbly stared back, both in states of shock. And then they were laughing so loudly that the birds sitting in the trees around them flew away and they got dirty glances from an old couple walking nearby. 

Only Phil would spill his ice cream on the lap of a God during their first kiss. And only Dan would stay, bursting into a fit of giggles at the action of someone spilling an entire ice cream onto his lap.

Truly, they had to be made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Tumblr: botanistlester


End file.
